I'm Not Living Right
by JohnnyHandsome
Summary: Life's pretty strange. Once everything you cared for was taken down and gone, makes you consider what's next ? The Good or the Bad ? Now he doesn't know after all it's been along time since he's been in the light( Hiatus I'm not abandoning it but I don't know when I'll come back )
1. Prologue:A First Look

Okay First things first a warning this Story is going to be alot more graphic then my other one. I hope anyone reading enjoys its and for those who are reading FM my other Fanfic might be like' Wow Johnny you said you weren't going to abandon it well" well ya im not abandoning it. It's just several factors thats been bothering alot which are:

A)My mind has soo much ideas that im losing focus and when i mean soo much its actually alot with Star vs the forces of evil just beating itself inside my brain,So does One Punch Man and even a few original story ive been planning want to get out so yeah it's a pain and it's not letting me focus with FM for now.

B) This story has been the first thing in my mind so i decided to just wing it and see if it helps relieve the tention with FM.

There's more but i dont want to bother you with my personal life so much so i wont say it.

Also Do Keep in mind im a noob at this thing called Writing so keep an open mind and review or pm if this chapter has any errors on it okay.

 **Warning Read it this chapter has violence,Blood and Gore so don't say i didn't warn anyone.** Disclaimer:I don't like writing this cuz its annoying people actually thinkthink i have the balls to take Disney's Property from them yeah No thanks.Kim Possible is owned by Disney

Word Count:2,914

 _Lowerton Colorado_

Here dead in the night in The Outsides of the City there's currently a Warehouse with several cargo vans parked outside.

"Hurry up with The Product we can't keep the boss busy or he'll dock your pay"

Several men Started to move the contents from the van into the warehouse.What are they transporting?

I think it's kind of obvious... Still no idea?

One of the Grunts Trips from the cracked steps of the old and abandoned warehouse dropping the Box.

Sprawled out in the floor several cylindrical tube glasses filled with a thick blue liquid.

The One in Charge looks at the idiot who dropped the contents that his boss wants in perfect condition. Growling in anger he goes to the idiot.

"The Fuck is wrong with you huh. Gotta Stick up your ass that doesn't let you walk properly. Pick the shit up before the Boss comes and Makes you life alot more miserable".

"No need for that David"looking behind them they see a 40 year old Caucasian man with his hair slicked back. He wears a Black tuxedo and a white button up shirt underneath it while wearing Black Fitting Pants and a pair of Black Shoes.

Looking up at his Boss in fear David trys to explain. " Mr.Vasiliev I'm so sorry for Disturbing you. I'm already taking care of it"

Looking at David with an easy going grin showing off a few golden teeth inside his Jaw.

"David David don't worry about it let me teach them what happens if they don't handle my Property Accordingly"looking at the man currently shaking in fear showing off his Blood Red tired eyes.

"Whats your name"his voice cracking he responds.

" M-M-My name is Michael sir"looking at him Vasiliev analyses his Face and look.

"Tell me do you consume Blue Rose"looking at Michael he sees him nod his head rapidly.

"Sigh David what did i tell you about hiring druggies and even worse does that consume BR"looking at David for an awnser he sees how he starts to sweat.

"Sorry Boss there wasn't enough men that willing wanted to work for us. I had to get what i can, but don't worry Boss it want happen again" turning his back at him he smiles.

"Don't Worry David i know it won't happen again"feeling the tension go David Sighs in Relief.

Putting his Hand inside his Tux he pulls out a Black Colored Ruger Redhawk with a Gold Colered handle and Points at Davids face.

Looking at the Barrel of the Revolver in fear david sees his boss grining like a cheshire cat while pulling the hammer of the know ready weapon.

"For you see David your Fired for your Incompetence" pulling the Trigger a resounding bang resounds through out the warehouse While the rest of the Grunts look at their boss's handiwork.

Smoke left the Barrel while infront of it stood the now deceased david with a bloody hole piercing his Forehead while the back of his head was blown out with bits of Brain residue and Blood painting the floor behind him.

Turning his Back to the know falling cadaver he looks at the now shaking and soiled druggie. Pointing the Smoking Barrel up to the druggie's face he smiles in glee.

"Seeing the Fear in your eyes makes me feel alot better"with a another bang Michael head was blown off.

Looking at the rest of the group he smiles.

"Now you understand what happens to those that don't do their job right"realizing what could happen to them if they anger him they all awnser with a resounding 'Yes sir'.

"Excellent now Yuri make sure this mess is cleaned up and lead them to thier workstations" a man with a Bullet proof vest and an Ak 47 in his arms walks up to him."Right away sir"nodding in satisfaction Vasiliev turns around to leave.

"Once everythings sorted out come to my office for new instructions" leaving without waiting for reply knowing that his armed employe will do nothing to anger him or face his wrath. Goes up the stairs to his office not knowing that a pair of cold and calculating eyes where piercing his skull.

Sitting down on a steel beam in the ceiling of the warehouse was Person hidden in the darkness watching his pery go to his destination. Having seen the scene below him of the cruel acts of his target he ponders on the information of his target.

" _Alexi Vasiliev age 44,_ _Country of Origin:Russia_ _hunted in 5 different nations due to trading of Drugs,illegal Weapons and artifacts, and The Sale of Human Slaves._ _The Target is an alcoholic with a fetish in torture and bringing fear to those near him.Has absolutely no skill whatsoever that ain't negotiating"_ seeing his target enter the office he smirks.

 _"This is a piece of cake"_ walking on the beam aproaching the position of his target. Jumping from his position to the top of the office slowly goes onto the ventilatian shaft on top pulling it up a bit he sees his target pull a Bottle of Whiskey and starts to drink from the bottle seeing him with his back infront of his position.

Slowly and Stealthy drops down from the shaft without making a single sound thanks to his years of cold and harsh training. Lifting himself from his crouched form he goes behind him while observing him light up a cigar.

Pulling out a Knife from his Holster in his right leg he stands behind his with the desk infront of him.

Tensing his arm in preparation of what's about to happen he starts his attack.

* _Cough *_ Hearing someone behind him Vasiliev angrily starts to retort.

"Dammit Yuri what the fuck i told you about entering my office without my authorization leave before i fire you for good"Blowing some Smoke from his lips Vasiliev starts to get pissed at his subordinate insubordination.

Turning around he starts to talk."That's it Yuri get out before i-"his words dying on his throat he sees the Person that he was yuri.

" _No that Thing!"_ directly infront of him standing at 5'10 feet tall was a man wearing a black skin tight suit with some sort of Black Metalic Mask with a skull painted in white on his head and on his person was a Belt filled with different types of gadgets he couldn't understand and several weapons on him with two .45 Acp Black Pistols with silencers on holters in his sides while having what seemed to be some sort of Bladed weapon behind his back.

But what mattered to him now was tthe now armed gloved hand infront of him.

Fearing for his life he trys to take out his gun to kill the thing infront of him,Keyword tried.

With Speed faster than he can see a crushing force came to his windpipe. Looking down he sees the Monster's hand on his throat and before he could even think he's pulled of his Wheeled Leather Chair and Slammed into the desk furthing the damge of his know Damged Wind Pipe.

Feeling Blood dripping the back of his head Vasiliev comes back to reality from his dazed state starts to kick and squirm his way out of the creatures grasp so that oxygen enters his lungs before he starts to turn Blue... but in vain for the assailant grasp never faltered.

Seeing the thing infront of him put the sharp edge of the knife on his face. He looks as how it's cutting his face as the creature starts to slowly decend the knife from his Forehead to his Neck.

Seeing him draw the blade to his neck thats being grasped by the creatures hand he try to scream for help. Yet only a hoarsed wheeze came out. When suddenly he hears the thing infront of him chuckle in delight at his predicament. At that Moment Vasiliev wanted to be nowhere near this monster.. no this **Demon**.

Looking at the **Demons** masked face he starts to realize how fucked he was.

" ** _Do you know why im here Vasiliev?"_** hearing the Demons voice made Vasiliev start to cry has in why someone brought this Demon from hell onto him.

" ** _You've done alot of things that made my Master angry at you"_** Eyes widening in fear has in who could control this abomination infront him could be.

" ** _And Because of that he told me to make you suffer"_** Seeing how the creature brings the knife on top of his stomach made Alexei Vasiliev grabbed an energy that wasn't there before to renew his attempts to freedom... as if that where to work.

His whole body starts to convulsate in pain due to the foreign object now piercing his insides. His face know screaming and turning Blue even though not a sound came from him.

Seeing the Face of pain from the drug lord made the Specter want to continue the torture.

Pulling the knife down Ripping his expensive clothes and skin made more blood come out from the now opened hole in his abdomen while his guts start to come out of it due to the pressure his body was suffering. His Ears caught the sound of someone using the staircase to come into the office. Pulling the Now Bloody Knife out of his Stomach he Slams it down again with force making the knife bury itself inside the mans body and piercing his back and hitting the bloody desks wood.

Satisfied at his handywork The Specter grabs a Cloth that was in The Now Dying mans Bar to clean his hand from the Blood and Gore in his hand.

Once Done he goes back up to the ventilation shaft and back to the steel beams of the ceiling and out the window that was at the top of the warehouse. Sliding downthe roof he grabs a grappling gun from his back and aims at the trees in the area high from the warehouse. Shooting and Connecting with the trees Thick Trunk he lets the gun pull him into the darkness of the forest while enjoying the cool air brushing him.

Making his Gun dislodge itself from the trunk he lands on the ground letting his thighs and calfs recieve the force of impact.

Standing up he goest behind the tree to and pulls out a Black Ducati 1200 and gets on and turn on the engine looking back at the warehouse he pulls out a small black cylinder from his belt and with his thumb push of the cap while revealing a red button and Presses it.

 _At The Warehouse_

Once Yuri finished with completing the tasks gaven to him from his Pain in the Ass boss he goes up the stairs up to his office to see what he wants.

"Hope the Bastard doesn't cause me problems right now,bastard been messing with all of us all week"grumbled in his Breath Yuri reaches the final steps and softly knocks on the door, not wanting to anger the sick man.

Not hearing an awnser Yuri knocks abit harder and calls out his Bosses name.

Not receiving an awnser Yuri prepare his AK in case of any confrontation and Prepares himself.

"Boss I'm coming in" kicking the Door hard enough to break the lock Yuri runs inside aiming his gun prepared to shoot any hostiles but what he saw made him sick even with the amount of experience he has on his belt.

Looking infront of Him Yuri sees his Boss lying on the desk while struggling to breathe and lifting his arm into his abdomen trying to pry off the knife from his stomach.

Yuri looking at the man in shock wondering what happened almost loses his lunch when his intestines start to fall of in the floor. Calming down Yuri walks up to the Man trying to see the damage although already knowing he was good as dead.

Looking Closely at his face he sees that it's swelled up and lacking the healthy color the skin should have noticing a dark red mark on his neck and purple bruises he could tell that his windpipe was almost crushed. Looking at the mans abdomen he see how the handle was barley visible from how deep it is.

" _It's a Fucking miracle he still squirming"_ looking at how the man that kept him payed slowly dying made Yuri feel pity.

Pointing the Gun at his head to end the misery the man was feeling hoping that whoever did this was gone from the area and hoping he wouldn't be next.

All though all for not because several lights appeared in the warehouse making beeping noises attracted the attention of every one in the warehouse when suddenly a giant explosion came forth from the warehouse incinarating all living and non living things in the area while not leaving a single pieco of evidence of what was going on inside.

 _With the Spectre_ Seeing the Entire place explode made him assure that his mission was accomplished driving a few mile away from the area he stops and touches his forearm.

A holographic projection came out of a Old man in Robes with a long beard and a tied head bun appeared. Seeing the one calling him he asks for the status of the mision.

"Mission Complete Master Sensei the Target has been eliminated and everything he had as well"instead of the dark and cold voice that was giving of the Spectre in the warhouse, now present was a soft,serious and young voice.

"Well done then as I've have agreed before you left, you are able to rest now my student but when i am in need of you again i will call you understood"hearing his Sensie's voice filled with wisdom he replys.

"Of course Master Sensei May you enjoy the rest of your morning"Holographic projection gone the Spectre feels the wind of the night touch him,deciding to feel it more he touches a button behind the back of his neck.

His Mask starts to retreat itself towards his neck his face appears in the Night's Moonlight on top of his head was a mop of blond hair that was moving with the evening breeze a pair of chocolate brown eyes that had a serious yet calculating gaze, a few freckles adorning his sharp and fatless cheeks and a small smile adorning his face while he appreciates the natural beauty of the moon and underneath his smile was his chin that once filled with fat is no abit more angular making him look alot more older than he actually is.

Feeling the Breeze to leave he activates his mask again to cover his face and revs up the bikes engine and starts his way into the Road infront of him.

A/N: so it's 10:28 and im writing this A/N and im like whats going to be your opinion on this i know it's not romantic like my other Fic FM but hope you might like it if not do tell if i made some mistakes or if its just that you don't like this type of storys oh and in case you mind that scene in the office is a Minute and a Half long so yeah don't think it took so much.

About the Pairing im not actually sure so whoever is interested just PM or review who you want him to be with.

Hope You Enjoyed It

Ciao


	2. Prologue:First Morning of School

Hi how's everyone doing so yeah chapter two hope you like it took me a bit of time to make it but bare with me alright i could have continue it but i felt it was right leaving it here kay enjoy

 **Disclaimer** :I don't own Kim Possible alright yeesh.

Word Count:3,791

Today is a New day for the Tri City Area of Middleton for you see today is very important for many people specifically to all those that study.

Yes today is the start of a long,demeaning and boring year of Drama,Food Chain Hierarchy,Sports and Boring and Hellish Classes of Algebra ( _Shudders)._ But who the fuck cares right? You want to see the main Caracters right? Well heres one of them.

 _Possible Residence_

There lying in bed was a Red Head Teenage heroine currently wearing her pink oh boyz pijamas with her hair frizzeld.

Her Digital Alarm Clock starts to play one of her favorite songs.

 _I know we've been,_ _Friends Forever_

 _But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new._

 _And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes,_

 _Now I see._ _You were always with me!_ _Chorus: Could it be,_

A Feminine hand slams itself at the clock shutting down the song before it went even more Romantic.

Turning Around to face the Giant Ball of Flaming Hydrogen called sun with it's rays piercing her window and onto her face. With a yawn the young red head starts to stretch herself, getting rid of the kinks in her bones.

When the door was slammed open and a young red head Teenager came in with a smile screaming so loud enough to wake up the dead.

"SIS WAKE UP BEFORE YOUR LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"This girl that just made Opera look like a freak show is called Evelyn Ann Possible.

Yes now who is she where did she came from well let's find out abit later on shall we.

Looking at her sister with an annoyed look she glares at her playfully. "Evy if you keep scream I'll tell wade to make your voice into a Weapon the next time we face drakken".

Looking at her sister,Evelyn starts to Retort with a blush on her face.

"Dammit sis way to ruin to Ruin the morning groove. Mom's making breakfest so wake up and get ready sis"seeing her sis go away Kim goes to her door and locks it to so that she can get ready for this new year of Paper and Ink.

Taking her PJ's off Kim goes to her shower and starts her Now restarted Daily School Morning Routine.

Break

Sitting down on a Couch in a World covered in Dark Void and a few pieces of trash from fast food sat down the author of this story currently looking at you people.

Yes I'm watching you even when you sleep.

Okay Creepiness aside im here to explain you people who is Evelyn Ann Possible.

Evelyn is Kim's fraternal twin... that how it's called when their born the same day and don't look identical right ?

Well whatever incase your wondering how does she look... well im afraid to say that im not an artist nor good at making out people's faces out of the blue so here some data on her.

 **Evelyn Ann Possible**

She looks like an Older and more mature version of Joss Possible but with Longer Red Hair(I know she's Brunette).

Age:17 the same as Kim

Abillities:She's pretty much just like Kim in everything except she's alot more smarter but has lesser physical Abillities than Kim.

She's also Kim's SideKick in this Fic and is also a Cheerleader of Middleton High

Now that you people know how Evelyn looks like and some of her future Abillities. You guys should at least vision her in your minds.

Now lets get back at the story before i lose focus.

 _Possible Residence_

Once Finished cleaning herself Kim came down from her room wearing a turquoise shirt with her Maroon Pants and a Pair a sneakers.

Going to the Living Room she see her sister wearing Blue Capri with a Green Top on.Going next to her she bops her in the head in annoyance.

Bop*

"Oww Sis what was that for"looking at her sis with a Puppy Dog pout she sees her sister serious face. Knowing she want be able to get away with her morning act she relents.

"All Right I'm sorry sis there happy"

"Girls come over and eat your Breakfest before it goes cold"Inside the Kitchen was Ann Possible Mother of 2 pair of twins.

Sitting down on the Table the twins start to eat the Waffles their Mother Prepared.

"Well than Kim,Evelyn you girls ready for your new year of school"lifting their stuffed faces up to their Mother they swallow and Respond.

"I sure am" looking at each other.

"Jinx You owe me a soda"

"Double Jinx you owe me a soda"

"Triple Jinx you owe me a soda"

seeing her girls starting to carry away there little Jinx Competition she stops them before they exaggerate this any longer.

"Girls stop or you'll be late for school"looking at their Mother sheepishly they start to eat their waffles before it gets cold.

Finishing their Breakfest The Girls go back to thier own rooms to grab the utensils and Backpack they're going to use for this new year of classes.

Packing her NoteBooks,Pen,Pencils and other stuff Kim starts to leave her Room when she sees a glint of light light her eyes.

Looking at her table she sees a Frame with a Picture in it. Walking towards it she grabs the photo and Looks at the Kids in it.

Inside the Photo where three Kids that where in a Ice Cream Parlor currently stuffing themselves with Ice sweetness at the left was Evelyn eating a Chocolate double fudge sunday while laughing at the camera,while she was at the right eating a Bowl of Wafer Cookie filled with Strawberry Ice Cream with Caramel on top both of their arms where around the neck on Boy in the Middle. The Boy was just eating a cone of Napolitano Ice Cream.

Tracing her Finger around the glass where the Boy's freckled cheeks where Kim's eyes start to get wet.

"Ron where did you go"was Kims response to the happy yet sad memory that came to her.

While Something Similar was Happening in her twins sister's Room only that Evelyn was Clutching the frame at her chest Remembering what happened that day

"Where did you go Blondie"a few moments later the teens mother called out for them

"Girls it's your Going to be late for school if you don't leave now"

Leaving their Rooms hurriedly before they where late. They Kiss their Mother Goodbye and head out the front door.

Going inside the Modified Roth SL Coupe that was Upgaded by their Younger twins Jim and Tim. Kim tries to go inside the Driver seat. Keyword Tries.

"Evelyn come on Let me get inside or will be late" shaking her head in a negative way She retorts.

"Nuh uh Sis it's my turn remember, you drove it last time to your date with Josh"Groaning in Frustration Kim keeps up trying to make her twin give up the keys.

Realizing there going to be late Kim trys to make a deal with her"Fine lets do this i drive us today to school and i won't tell mom you went to the seniors party last week"

Looking at her sister in Betrayal and Shock she sputters"W-Wait a second you also went to" smirking at her sister she says.

"Yeah but i wasn't grounded" knowing that she's been defeated she gives up the keys to Her sister and goes to the passenger seat.

Starting the Engine Kim hears he sister grumble. Looking at her she tries to Pacify her"How about this once practice is over lets go for some Ice Cream"

Seeing her sister still pouting but nodding she leaves the garage and into the Road to go to their new year of school.

 _????????? Residence_

Coming into view to the readers was a two story bungalow house in the city of Middleton but due to the authors poor imagination ( _Hey!!)_ and his lack in House knowledge here's a link to how the house should look like:

http/.my/prlvillasDsBglw.html ( It should be the first image if not just pm and ill show)

Inside the HouseHold if one where to enter they would see the very furnished yet plain looking house but why well the owner just bought it yesterday and speaking of the owner he's currently in his training room.

Up in his room we can see many different type of Equipment to Weight And Fitness to Speed and Endurence currently a young man in Black sweat pants and a White tank top was currently on the Bench Press doing what many may consider... Insane.

Currently the Man was lifting a Total of 200 pounds while easisly lifting up and the next number makes it look even more"197..198...199...200" putting the weights back in to position the man sits up showing off his blonde hair. Grabbing a towel near him to dry himself from the light sweat made from the workout he stand up and starts to walk of the training room and off to his Room to prepare himself for the day.

Starting to Undress himself he looks at the mirror infront of him.With a defined rock hard six pack,His arms also muscled but defined not overly bulky and his chest also Defined by his Overly Insane training he had at the Yamanouchi.

But the Muscles aren't the only one there no several amounts of scars are in his upper body one of the Biggiest Ones being from a large gash from the top of his left shoulder to the bottom of his right pec. Slowly tracing the faded injury he remebers who did this to him.

" _I remember that day It was the Final test for the graduation of the Yamanouchi organization and it was to fight sensei on a pure skilled combate without any mystical or magical Abillities"_ chuckling to himself he continues.

" _That day i saw fear of death on the eyes of him_ *snort* _had to use his magical abillities to save his old ass_ , _that day i lost all respect for the old man"_ Finishing his thoughts of the battle that occurred that day, He goes to the Shower to clean off the Stench of his Morning work out before he leaves.

Done with his shower and Finishing the Omelette and Bacon he made. He leaves the front door locking it behind him.

Turning to his Right the Blonde sees his Ride waiting for him.

There Shining in the morning light was Nissan 2018 GT R with a Silver Paint Job.

It was also one of the few vehicles he has that can handle an all out tank fight no joke.

" _Still remeber how it survived that time in Russia,that shit was crazy"_ you see during that assignment he had to go to High Positioned Politician's house to find info on a top secret govermant project. What happened well lets say that the guy's daughter was... Kinky.

"Damm Anastasia was Crazy taking me to her dad's office and striped into her birthday suit and doo the deed right there with me"chuckling on how he remebers the mision he gets inside his car and revs it up and leaves his property's driveway and onto the road.

Driving for a few Minutes he sees how much Middleton change since his 5 year absence. Several Buildings that where 10 storeys high,new places like restaurant and investigation centers too. Passing by a Park he stops slowly and watches the aged park with a Forlorn look on his face.

Looking at several areas of the Place he sees a few thing that made him tighten his hold on the Wheel. Transparent but Visibles figure of a Pair of a Trio of Girls.

Two of them Being Red Headed twins and Brunette where playing with a Blonde Haired boy.

Seeing the girls Run ahead of the boy he sees the burnette move her lips in the faded memory.

 _"Come and Catch us Ronnie" following behind them was A Panting Blonde 8 year old trying to catch up with them._

 _"Come on Give me a Chance, you know im not good at running"whined the boy._

 _Looking behind was the Red Headed twin with a ponytail "Come on Blondie it's not a game if you don't play"_

 _Scowling at the Girl's awnser the kid resumes his chase._

Seeing the Image fade away the Blonde shakes his head trying to get rid of the cobwebs covering his vision.

Starting the Car again he leaves the park and onto the next place he wanted to go for a long time.

 _Cementary_

Driving up the road a long gate is know visible with a land filled with tombstones and Other stone objects plaguing his vision. Parking his car next to the gate he exits the vehicle locking itself has it closes.Walking the dirt road the young man walks for a couple of minutes while looking around the empty Cementary.

Many would say that the Silence is Unnerving but for him it was great,No sound,No movements just peace and tranquility. The Only Bad thing about the place is the Hundred of Corpses buried underneath the dirt. Looking at how several tombstones are filled with trash and Weeds he snorts in disgust.

" _It seems like people prefer to forget the dead instead of cleaning their resting place"_ Seeing the Tombstones he was looking for he walks up to them and sees how it's covered in Different types of trash and weeds covering the area.

Scowling in disgust and at the disrespect a Blue hue covered the area evaporing all of the trash and weed making the restimg place look more decent and new.

The Glow in his eyes increased when the grass started to look more livelier and green and a few flowers appearing through out the Blue glow in the ground.

Satisfied with his work he makes the Blue leave the vicinity and smiles at his handywork. Satisfied a Small smile appears in his face while a low and calm voice came from him.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad sorry for not coming earlier"feeling the breeze pick up and the chill going through him .

"I've been busy theses few years you know ? I was studying in a Private School and later traveled the world abit"looking at his feet a Frown marred his forehead.

"But what i do isn't something good, As a matter of fact if the two of you where alive you would probably be disgusted" sighing he continues.

"But it doesn't matter now, I can't go back and change everything,thats impossible"

looking at the graves names his eyes soften.

"I hope you two forgive for what I've become" turning around the young man walks off in the same direction he came from.

In the Graves that where just cleaned by magic where a pair of names.

 _Dean Stoppable, Loving Husband and Father._

 _Gloria Stoppable,Loving Wife and Mother_

And in both tombs where a few number.

 _13/06/2002_

 _Middleton High_

Parking their car at the school's parking lot the twins they exit the vehicle while the reactions coming from the twins where varied.

Infront of them was a large Banner at the front of the school colered brightly with several drawing of the Schools Mascot

While Kim was an annoyed and bored expression the one of her sister was very different. Squealing in delight at the new year ahead of them Evelyn hugs her sister while jumping like a little girl.

"Aren't you happy Kim where back at school"was Evelyn's happy question.

"Sure Evy I'm very happy"hearing her sister's sarcastic tone she pouts.

"Come on sis don't put such a long face. It's a new year and new and exciting stuff will happen"was Evelyn's gullible awnser.

Scoffing Kim Responds "Yeah sure Evy another Year of Mr.Barkins Drills and Homework and Bonnie constant nagging at me"hearing her sister tone she slumps her shoulders.

Walking up the Schools steps the twins go to their assigned lockers, thanks to their dad convincing the Principal into making them have the same lockers they would always be able to see each other before every class.

Walking up to their assigned Lockers Kim starts to Scowl while Evelyn just Smiles.

Infront of them was Bonnie Rockwaller weaing a Blue Dress with Black Belt around her and A Lime Green Jacket.

Noticing people watching her she tyrns and looks at the redheads and sighs in annoyance.

"Hey K, Eve still see you two buying third Rate clothes. Do they Itch"she ended with a snobbish tone.

Looking at Bonnie with a heated Look Kim replys back angrily "See you gained weight after cheer camp you sure you can keep up with team with all the extra fat weighing you down"the two girls where grinding heads while Evelyn was looking at them with a pout.

" _I still can't believe they do this all the time, Come on their both Co Captains of the team shouldn't they be Friendlier"_

"Cow Sack"

"Laser Chest"

Hearing the two of them start with The Bust insults Evelyn decides to intervene before it got worse.

"So Girls when are we going to start the Cheerleaders meeting today"stopping the Fight once evelyn asked on when the team will meet for the first time this year Bonnie responds.

"We'll neet at the Gym at 1 o clock already tolded Barkin about it and agreed,Alright you two" nodding her head Evelyn grabs her sister arm and tales her away to their assigned homeroom before the co captains start to fight again

Handing Kim her Books,Evelyn sighs in Frustration on how the two fight.

" _The Weirdest thing is that the three of us where great friends"_ she sighs again while thinking where did their friendship go wrong.

Looking at her sister sigh Kim starts to looks at her worriedly at her sister's attitude,No longer being Happy and Anxious but now sad and low.

" _Hope she didn't get angry at me because of Bonnie"_ opening the Door to thier Homeroom they head inside to their desks ready for the new trials to come.

 _Middleton High Parking Lot_

A silver GT R was parking itself between Kim's Sloth and Bonnies Convertible shutting the engine of the blonde steps out his car and head up the schools steps towards the front doors.

Once inside He heads into the administration offices going to see which classes he'll be in and where he has to be now. Going towards the secretary he asks for the information of his classes. A few Minutes later he recieves the list and sees that his Homeroom teacher was a man called Barkin.

The screatary told him that he should be entering Classroom B-4 and that he should catch up before he leaves him out.

Walking to his Classroom he sees a man with a millitary hair cut walking the hallway and into the direction of where his class is jogging up to him he asks him if he's Barkin.

"Excuse me sir"hearing a voice behind him barkin looks at a Teen looking at him,observing his features he sees that the teen was a Blonde Freckled boy wearing a formal causal slim fit black shirt and Black Pants with a pair of Converse he awnsers.

"Yes that's me, What can i help you with"seeing the Blonde Teen Grin he waits.

"Great then,Sorry to bother you Mr.Barkin but i just inscribed myself this year and was assigned to your classroom right now."Realizing that he was the new student coming he smiles.

"Well than come over here. I'll tell the students about you before you enter. Okay Stoppable"

"Of Course sir"nodding at the Blonde Barkin opens the class door and sees the riot infront of him. Annoyed he screams at them "QUIET DOWN AND LISTEN UP,BEFORE I MAKE ALL OF YOU GO TO DETENTION YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"seeing the students scramble back to their seats,he clears his throat before he speaks.

"Attention students a new student has just recently Inscribed himself into the school, so make him feel comfortable and don't bother him"the studentz started to talk who would be the new guy.

"You here that Kim a new guy is coming whatdo you think he looks like"was Evelyn's curious statement.

"Well i hope he's good looking thats for sure"hearing a snort at her left she glares at the brunette.

"If he's good looking I won't let you snatch him from you claws Bitch"

"Oh yeah what you gonna do about you Cow"

"Girls he's coming in"

Leaving thier argument they see a Blonde Teen walking to the middle of the Board.

He was wearing a Black Button up shirt and his sleeves rolled up showing of the muscles he has in his upper body,Wearing Classic Straight Black Jeans and a Pair of converse, He also had an Apple wrist watch and a titanium silver ring on his right hand.

Many Guys where looking at him in awe.

And Many Girls where looking at him in Lust and Awe.

Except for three girls who where looking at him in shock.

Grinning the Blonde teen says his name.

"Good morning my name is Ronald Dean Stoppable but you can call me Ron"

A single thought was going through Kim,Evelyn and Bonnie.

" _Ron!!"_

Due please Review you comments and opinions it'll be helpful incase anyone that reads this have read my other story and are wondering when im gonna update well im actually afraid to say im not sure you see after this week i might make anoter chapter or **_Rewrite_** im not actually sure though but hey well see

Ciao


	3. Facing some of the Noise

First things first. I am so sorry for not updating, i really feel bad for not writing and updating my storys. I feel that has a fanfiction writer i failed abit.

I've been actually having problems here. The goverment here in Nicaragua is suffering from a very serious situation that if it starts to escalate more it could lead to war so I've been worried.Theres my first reason for why i havent updated.

The second reason was cause of me starting to feel extremely sad and depressing thoughts lately making me even more worried more specifically with were my life could head towards to is unknown and the best way to get rid of this is to go to play video games at Places that rent consoles and have been playing lots of Fortnite (Damm its sure is addicting and good)

And my third reason is because of the annual fannies are coming and i had to start to read the storys available for nominations and make my list of story i want to nominate so there's that to

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own Kim Possible**

Word Count:4730 (Without A/Ns)

You know one might say that Having Been trained by an organization dedicated to making professional assassins and soldiers for four years would make Ron a guy fearless to any thing thrown at him,Hell and he spent a year working as a Mercenary for the Yamanouchi and for anyone who has enough money to pay for his ass.

Now going to school scares him ? Ha just thinking about that makes him want to laugh till his ribs start to hurt. He survived for a month in Amazonian Jungle plain naked and with no tools or weapons as part of his training.

Scared of the Clasmates or Teachers Ha, Not even Defusing a Bomb capable of leveling citys makes his blonde ass sweat.

If one where to look at him they'll see a young blonde teen wearing expensive clothes that makes his body show off his Muscles through it. His easy going grin showing that he's a friendly guy,His Chocolate Brown eyes with a soft look. In the outside he looks calm,Happy and not a care in the world ... but in the inside.

 _"Fffffuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk"_

A mental version of Ron appears behind his physical body sweating so much to actually soak his clothes. With his eyes widen to epic proportions.

What could make Ron D Stoppable one of the Baddest,Toughest and Feared assassin in the World currently seem like this. Cause come on His Targets and even Those who've heard of him call him The Fucking Specter, They piss their pants when they hear his name.

Well Ladys and Gents his reason is not something nor a someone nope it's a trio of people he recognized the moment his eyes fell into the students of the class.

Even though they've grown-up from their 12 year old bodys he could still identify them.

Kim Possible

Evelyn Possible

and Bonnie Rockwaller

Now why is Ron shocked, Cause sure three hot girls can make any guy start to worry and shake... but in this case it wasn't their Beautifully sculpeted faces,nor their incredible Physic. Oh no the reason why he's worried is because these three girls used to be his best friends before he left Middleton and lets say that they didn't part ways so friendly.

Hearing his teacher tell him to sit down he goes to the only seat available in the whole room. There laid an empty desk nothing to special or particular but what made Ron hesitate was the fact that the desk is currently infront of the trio. His face still calm Ron walks up to the desk and sits down while opening his notebook.

One might say that if one where to see their friend for the first time after several years one would imagine some hugs some how you've been and even maybe a few tears in some cases... some cases. But nope the Girls right now where currently shocked. There sitting infront of them was none other than the Boy their where friends with since pre k. As a matter of fact they thought he was taken from middleton by some relatives of his to someplace distant. No Contact, no Info, Nothing with which they could have contacted him.

If one where to look at either Kim,Evelyn or Bonnie they would see them shocked on how they looked. With wide eyes, Thier Jaws slighty hanging, and a but of water in their eyes was starting be noticeable.

Barkin started to talk about the history of the French Revolution, Ron not wanting to leave a bad impression with his homeroom starts to take notes of the class.

 _"Is that you Ron-Ron ?"_

 _"Blondie is it really you ?"_

 _"Ronnie you came back !"_

One thing is for sure the Girls knew that this day was going to be hectic.

(Guess Who's who ;V )

XXXXXXXX

After the first period of class with Mr. Barkin, Ron found out how annoying and Boring the man could be. He could literally bore someone to death and make it look like a torture. After the History's Class with Barkin, Ron went to several classes.

During his second period Ron had chemistry meeting some other students and the Teacher wasn't bad except for the Pair of eyes of a Pony tailed red head behind his back.

At his 3rd period he had english same stuff meeting new students and the teacher except this time Bonnie was the one observing him during the class.

In his 4th period he had to deal with Good ol Physics (Pretty Much one of the most interesting and most useful subjects you have to deal with in school,no joke it's way better than dealing with Algebra, that useless piece of shit) meeting new students, teachers etc. Except this time Kim's gaze was boring itself on his Head.

Knowing very well that the girls will come to him and probably start questioning him, Halfway during his 5th period of Algebra, Very boring Ron may add a memory of what happened 5 years ago.

FlashBack 5 years ago

You know one might say that having 3 of the most popular girls of all middle school has Best Friends would have made Ron go up abit on the food chain but nope not for Rondo. Sure they want him to mature and to start studying better but they don't understand that the Ron man needs to relax.

Walking through the Corridors in deep thought he hears shouting from the gym.

Walking towards the double doors Ron opens them slightly to see whats going on.

Seeing the short skirted girls arguing he recognizes Bonnie and Kim growling at each other like dogs.

"Come on Kim what's your problem, can't you see that we need to change the routine. It's getting old already" Kim angrily looks at Bonnie and if looks would kill well you get it.

"Listen Bonnie I'm in charge of the squad and I'm the one who calls the Routines and where not going to change the current one"any normal Boy would have none that getting between these two was probably is an incredibly stupid thing to do.

And he still couldn't read danger signs infront of him. Walking up to them Ron trys to calm them down.

"Hey come on Girls why don't we calm down abit Okay" looking at Ron they Growl.

"Dammit Ron don't you see how Bonnie wants to take Control of the team, She's not the Captain I am" Kim yelled at Ron.

"Ron tell her that she's wrong, We cant use the same cheer the whole year it boring and old" Both of them look at Ron expectantly.

Ron's now in predicament in one way he could support the Red Head Captain in the other he could support the brunette. The problem their both his friends and trying to take one's side and berate the other will only be more harmful.

So pondering for abit Ron decides that the best option was to support both.

"Why don't you practice the new routine to see if it's good with the team, but if it doesn't work keep the old routine" one might say that Ron's response was both Correct and Right but for these girls, well it ain't.

"What do you mean Ron!! Don't you think I'm right"

"As if K you always screw up and you know it, besides you won't be captain forever"

"Oh yeah who says so"

"I say so K and you know it"

"Until you prove to the squad that your worth something you'll never be Captain" Bonnie glares at Kim in rage.

"What the hell do you mean K, the only reason you even became captain was because Evelyn made Jeymi and Lynn vote for you if it weren't for her you wouldn't be captain"seeing how the two won't stop Ron starts to worry.

 _"They've never fought like this before"_ swallowing the lump in his throat Ron talks to them hoping for them to stop arguing.

"Come on girls it's no big, why don't we just calm down and talk this through alright"seeing them look at him, Ron nervously scratches his neck.

"Whose side you on Ron hers or mine" Kim yelled.

"Well Ron tell her that your on my side" Bonnie says.

Ron looks at the two girls nervously hoping that they would just forget all of this happened. But unlucky for him, he knew that won't happen.

"Come on Girls, I can't choose sides the two of you are my friends alright ? Lets just forget this and cool off okay" Kim looks like she was going to blow up while Bonnie was Clenching her teeth in anger.

"FINE THEN, YOU WON'T HELP ME THAN LEAVE YOU LOSER" hearing their words Ron couldn't help but feel something crack inside him. In his heart he hoped they would just try to out jinx each other and stop fighting and hang out as they usually do everyday... but his mind knew differently. He knew that this was it the point of no return, the day that Kim and Bonnie finally blow up and break their bond. Seeing Bonnie stomp her way off to the double doors to leave the gym, so does Kim only thing is Ron is in the way.

Angry at Ron for not helping her, for not being at her side. Her vision and judgement where clouded in anger.

Seeing Ron infront of her she reacts violently by punching Ron in the chest.

Oofff*

Falling down on the floor Ron looks at Kim in surprise, never expecting for her to do such a thing. But the next words made him want to tear up.

"Out of my way,Loser" Kim's voice cooley said.

Seeing her leave the gym his eyes still wide in shock while a far away look came to his face.

 _"Out of the way loser"_

 _"Leave us alone loser"_

 _"Go somewhere else loser"_

 _"Why don't you bother someone else loser"_

 _"Why don't you just die, you loser"_

Ron starts to shake at the memorys currently banging itself on his mind, His face Breaks while his body start to shake. If one where to be close to the gym they would here someone sobbing uncontrollably while his body starts have spasms, One might even say he's having an attack.

Starting to feel the coldness of the floor seep itself into him Ron trys to remember the soothing words of his mother trying to calm him down.

 _"Don't worry anymore, Mommy's here to take care of her Ron"_

Hearing her mothers voice Ron starts to control his erratic body movement, then his sobbing. Knowing well what just happened wasn't a dream Ron's once cheerful face was now broken and distressed.

Standing up from his fallen form Ron starts to trudge to the gyms exit in hope of going home already.

Walking towards the school exit knowing well that his parents are probaly worried for him, He picks up his pace...until someone called him.

"RON" looking behind him he sees Evelyn running up to him with an angry look.

Turning around to face her, He trys to smile and look abit more livelier...while horribly failing.

"Hey Evelyn whats up"Ron's reply came out cracked.

"You know what happened Ron, I can't belive you did that"Ron felt like someone just slapped him.

"Why couldn't you just went with Kim's way Ron, now she all pissed off and now i have to fix this"

" ** _Fix what you dumb Bitch all the other times you just fuck up with the entire thing and i have to fix this_** "

Sighing knowing well what happened Ron trys to explain but was shut off by the one infront of him.

"Whatever just don't come near us "his eyes once dead where now blaring with different emotions

Betrayal

Rage

Sadness

While a voice sounds in his head like a faded echo.

 _"Don't come near us you Loser"_

Turning away from the Blonde Evelyn leaves the hallway in search of her sister,but failed to see the blondes face.

For those that know Ron they would say he's a Happy Laid Back Goofy type of guy,but if one where to look at him they'd see his eyes flooded with tears currently trembling while clenching his fists trying to control himself.

Turning back towards the school's exit Ron's mind was in turmoil after all he just lost his best friends what else could he lose ?

 _FlashBack End_

Hearing the School bell ring Ron snap himself from his daze. Looking at his watch to see the hour. Ron realises that it's lunch time grabbing his utensils he starts to leave the classroom all of this happens while a certain teen heroine was currently a nervous wreck.

When Ron sat down infront of her Kim couldn't help but notice how much he's changed not only in attitude but physical as well. Kim was trying to think of a way to talk with him but she still remembers that day,the day she lost him.

Standing up from her own desk Kim heads out the classroom and onto her lockers while thinking of way to confront her childhood friend.

 _With Ron_

Closing his locker after putting his books in Ron starts to head out towards the Cafeteria while wondering what type of food they'll serve.

Slick*

Looking at the piece of grey blob infront of him Ron's eye start to twitch violently.

One where to think that in a Public American school they would serve some sort of food probably cheap but the fucking piece of shit of a blob infront was not Food,he could tell he's a fucking master level chef.

Looking at the cafeteria lady he asks if theres something else to eat.

The Old Lady looks at Ron annoyingly while saying "If you want something else to eat you'll have to leave the cafeteria then you idiot"

Ron's eye twitches even more hearing the Hags rude reply.Leaving with the tray in hand Ron start to walk away while his thoughts where currently about how to kill the bitch of hag.

" _Fucking hag serves people blob and is pissed off with the students,that bitch should die in a ditch that's 6 feet deep for making such abomination"_ looking around for a place to sit he sees an african american teenage guy sitting alone in a table. Getting close to him Ron see that he has a Advance looking wheel chair while he wears a green sweater and blue jeans with his eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Right next to the table he sees him twirling around his fork at the grey lump infront of him with a depressed aura over him.

Coughing abit to call his attention he asks if he could sit there. Seeing the guy look at him hesitantly first then calms down once seeing who he was.

" _Thats Odd_ "with a cheerful voice he says that he could sit down. Putting his tray on the table Ron wonders what happen to this guy.

His manners coming into play Ron brings his hand infront of him.

"Hi the Name's Ron,Ron Stoppable"

Grasping the Blondes hand he responds.

"My name's Felix Renton" grinning at the prospect of a new friend Ron trys to start up a conversation.

"So what's up with the Food ? I think Dirt is more edible than this shit that the Hag cooks"Felix start to chuckle at Ron's joke.

"Well some say that she used to be a witch,but she sucked at witchcraft so decided to cook trash for students to torment them. Although i personally think that she's worked her entire life cooking for convicts"

"Yeah cause she suck bad at it"while they where conversing with each other many people started to talk about the new guy that came to school. Some Rumours where pretty positive and abit wierd but nonetheless pretty good as a first impression.

Many students where looking at Ron as a matter of fact,from Common Folk to the top of the food chain.But more specifically three people where looking at Ron strongly. At the seniors table was Bonnie with a few of her friends from the Chain's Posey and on the other side of the Lunch room was Kim and Evelyn gazing at the Blondes head.

Monique seeing her friends looking sad and looking at a Guy made her instincts scream at her, to ask them what was going on. Not one to keep shut Monique start to dig.

"So girls you gonna tell what's ya Beef with the B.S.M or am i going to have to investigate elsewhere"hearing her friends question made Kim sigh while Evelyn looks at the Fashionista with an annoyed look.

"Mon could we please not talk about this now. I'm not feeling well at all"Hearing her friend's reply just made her intrest go up. Knowing that she won't get nothing from Kim she looks at Evelyn expectantly.

Seeing The Gossip Queen look at her now made Evelyn feel even more stressed than before.

Monique recognizing that look figured out that dropping the subject for should be the best awnser. She huffs out.

"Alright Fine lets leave it like that"Kim's face start calm down knowing she won't be pressured by her friend. Evelyn turns back to her food while Monique trys to figure out what's going with them.

Xxxxxx

Back at the seniors table we see many people there from Popular Kids,Jocks and Cheerleaders. A certain Brunette was currently looking at the blonde.

Tara sees her best friends face and realizes that she looks sad. Tara grabs Bonnies arm and asks her whats wrong.

Recognizing Tara's look she trys to dissuade her from any thoughts.

"Don't worry about it Tara it's just ... some ...unfinished business " the last part came out hesitantly.

Hearing this Tara starts to pout while tightening her hold on bonnie pulling her arm even closer to her.

"Nuh Uh your going to tell me what's wrong. I dont like seeing you sad like this"Passing her hand at her eyes quickly to prevent the few tears that wanted to drop Bonnie says nothing.

"Is he a Family member of yours ? Your Ex ? A Friend ? did he hurt you ? "Tara start to contnue question her while Bonnie starts to shake a bit.

"Just leave it like that Tara please"Bonnie was currently looking at Tara with a tired and sad look.

Knowing that she'll just worsen it if she continues she drops the subject while Bonnie replys with a small thank you

Unknowingly their Conversation was heard by the jocks one of the Pete starts to talk low with the other guys trying to figure out what just happened.

"Holy Shit guys,look at Bonnie she's about to cry just looking at the new guy. Wonder what happened between her and him"

"Yeah man never see her look so, you know depressed "

"I wonder if they dated or something ? Could he be Bonnie's ex ? "John looks at Brick with a curious look.

"What do you say Brick ? Who do you think he is "the rest of the guy look at the schools star quarterback expectantly for an awnser.

You know for those that look at Brick and don't know they'll see this Blonde haired Aloof looking Giant. But for those who do know him they know that the guy is pretty violent and possessive of things he considers his and something that the group knew was that Brick used to date Bonnie nowadays and now that any guy that gets close to the Queen will be facing the Guy.

Thinking about whats his friends said slowly his face went through different phases from clueless to confusion and eventually anger. Bolting up his seat Brick goes towards the direction of the new guy.

Peter looks at Bryan with a deadpan look."Seriously you had to ask him"Bryan looks Sheepishly at Peter.

Xxxx

Chatting with Felix, Ron was able to find out about several things.First thing First Ron found out about the hierarchy that in the school, the so called Food Chain.

The only way to survive the Chain was to be either a part of it or become an outcast and avoid it. He also found out who's on top of the chain.

" _Well it's not like i didn't expect it Bonnie usually gets what she wants"_

Even though his back was behind everyone Ron is able to feel everything that he couldn't see from the Senior table he feels Bonnie's eyes on him,while in the Possible table he felt a few gazes from them. Although what actually Bothers him is the Current jock heading to his direction.

Sighing in annoyance Ron turns back to talk with brute.Seeing the jock for the first time Ron could tell how dumb the guy infront of him is .

"Hey new guy, i gotta talk to you"raising an eyebrow from the jocks way of speech he hears the guy out.

"Why those Bonnie keep looking at you like that"Unsure on what to say Ron responds.

"Umm i don't know what to say, i actually don't know"

"Well whatever YOUR doing stop it Bonnies my girl you get close to her i'll beat you to pulp, got it"

"Umm sure dude whatever you say"satisfied with the Blondes awnser Brick leaves the table,while Ron looks at the jocks back with a bewildered expression on his face.

Hearing a sigh behind him, Ron turns around and sees Felix look at him worriedly.

"Whats with the look ? Somethings wrong Felix"

"No no nothings wrong, i was just worried that Brick would do something"

" _Why would Felix be worried so much about Brick ? "_ Looking at Felix, Ron was able to tell that the subject wasn't something he was willing going to tell. So it's best if he doesn't ask... for now.

Xxxx

Done with lunch Ron's body starts to react to something called Natures Call it that moment when you body can no longer hold the extra and unnecessary fluids inside your body and as to immediately realese it. So now Ron is heading to the bathroom while someone was observing him.

 _???? Pov_

I don't know why but ever since he entered the classroom I've felt... something. I don't know how to explain it after all this time i thought, i moved along. I was finally free of all of this... Guilt. He sure has changed from his wardrobe to his physics but when he entered the class i didn't see the sexy blonde man infront of me, no who i saw was a little 12 year old boy with blonde hair,freckles on his cheeks and a big goofy smile on his face.

After he left from the class i couldn't help but think how naive i was,to actually think i would forget him so easily.I tried to go with new people,have a new group, date other boys. But no,none of them could compete with you couldn't they ? After all you where my first. My First friend,My First Crush,My First Boyfriend. Well we were Kids at that time and it was innocent, but god damm i enjoyed each and every second of it.

From our Play Dates to our Family game, I enjoyed every single moment... I miss them. Hearing my friend call out to me, i look at her and could tell that she was worried. Knowing that she would question me, i awnsered as best as i could in the moment to her. Seeing Brick head towards made me start to worry.

" _Why are you worried? You already know he's okay leave him be"_ My own thoughts were. But no, i know that i can't ignore this anymore. It's been 5 years since he left, five lolong years without him. His Voice, his face,his hair. I missed him so much that it's been hurting for five long years. My heart just can't stand it anymore.

Relief came in once Brick left Ron alone. I still can't believe he's back and well. Maybe nows my chance,maybe it's fate thats screaming out to me to do something. Make my move and stake my claim on him.

Ron starts to leave his seat.Throwing away the food he didn't and sets his tray down on the bin,leaving the room with noneone actually notice him.

" _This is your chance get up and go to him"_ Steeling my nerves i excuse myself to my friends from the table leaving ny tray there and i leave the lunchroom.

Looking at the end of the hallway i see Ron turn left and leave my sight. Running up to where i just saw him,i turn to the direction he was walking and saw him enter a room.

Walking slowly to where he went i see the door and start to worry.He went to Men's room with my status if someone sees me go in I'll have problems head towards me.

" _Who cares if someone sees you, it's been far too long already_ "My resolve stronger than ever i put my hand on the doors knob,turning i slowly push it. Hearing the sound of running water i step in.Turning towards the only person in the room, i see him look at me with wide eyes. Running towards i grab him while i smash my head on his chest. It feels good having him in my arms besides a Queen can't be without her King

Ron's Pov

After saying my farewell to Felix, I left the lunchroom and went towards the bathroom all of this while someone started to follow me from the distance. I didn't know who it was but if he or she tried something I'll be ready for it.

Entering the bathroom i go to the urinal to do my business.Sensing the person start to hesitate infront of the bathrooms door i hurriedly finish while buckling my pants and head to the water faucet.

Turning the water on i started to smell a certain odor. A combination of vanilla and Lillys to be exact.

" _She must be a girl"_

Hearing the door knob turn and door open up i look at the girl who wanted to see me... well yeah then why the fuck would she come to the men's room for.

A pair of teal eyes and beautiful brown hair where the first things i saw from the intruder.

Seeing her face to face and in a bathroom wasn't helping me here.

She stood there for a few seconds looking at me.

Years of training and honing my body made it possible for me to control my body from not stiffening, from feeling the incredibly sexy body crushing itself on mine while a pair of arms hold me from the back. I look at her and see her look at me with a face i could easily recognize.

Despair

Sadness

Desire

Trying to lighten the mood i let out a smile and reply to her.

"Hey Bon Bon how's it been "

She starts to chuckle while pulling even harder on me. Stopping her small laugh she looks at me with a beautiful smile on ber face while i see her mouth open up and hear that marvelous voice of hers.

"I missed you so much Ron Ron"

So how was it you like,hate ? Who knows so this chapter was actually supposed to be twice as long as it is now. But i felt that leaving it here and updating was alot better. Its also my longest chapter so toots for me. I'll continue writing the next chapter or I'll write the next chapter of Forgotten Memorys who knows if you people want me to focus on one of them immediately do let me know and ill try my best.

Please RR

Ciao


	4. An annoying fact

Why the chapters small.

Another chapter is here, eh i bet that many will be saying what's with the small updates, well first i started drawing blanks again, so i decided to release it already. This will probably be the last time i do this though, what i mean that if i start drawing blanks then ill leave it for later and work on my other stories and vice versa. Until I'm finally done with the chapters.

What's been going on with me ?

Since i dont want to bore you, read a little about the situation in Nicaragua and you'll find out.

 **Something that i want to make clear is that A)My English skills aren't the best literally 4th grade knowledge.**

 **B)No Ron want become a goody two shoes and start sucking up to the girls or act all nice the guy is a professional killer so things go his way.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN KIM POSSIBLE**

 **WORD COUNT (WITHOUT A/NS):4,556**

Her sweet scent was piercing my senses, her body crushing itself willingly to mine.

If one where to look at us,they would probably say that we looked great together.

Now if only we were somewhere else, instead of being in the school's bathroom.

Taking note of this Ron trys to push Bonnies off of him, keyword being try.

"Bonnie could you let go ? Please ?"Looking at Ron with a dejected look she lets go while putting her hands behind her back and look at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Great Stoppable look what you did, she comes to you and you start to push her away, good job Ron good job"realising his mistake Ron grabs Bonnie from her shoulders.

Feeling a pair of hands on her Bonnie looks back up at Ron and sees him smile at softly. "Come on Bon Bon cheer up"

Hearing him speak to her with so much care made tears appear on her eyes.

"Dammit Bonnie keep it together"she closes her eyes in frustration in an attempt to stop her tears from falling.

Feeling a finger wipe her cheek,she opens her eyes and sees Ron's hand touching her face.

"Bon Bon what's wrong "even after all this time Ron was still Ron,caring and selfless to his friends.

Grabbing his hand Bonnie felt how rough his hands skin was "But it feels good".

Looking at him in the eyes Bonnie pulls him closer to her.

Feeling her close to him made Ron start worry abit.

"Bonnie i-"a delicate finger touched his lips silencing him.

Calming herself from the sudden pressure inside of her Bonnie starts to speak.

"Ron, I'm so sorry Ron"seeing Bonnie tremble, Ron looks at her worriedly and grabs her by the chin.

"Bonnie don't worry about it"

"No it is important, I'm so sorry Ron for yelling at you that for not being there for you that day. For not helping you."Ron's eye's soften at her statement. Pulling her closer to him,Ron starts to massage her back caringly while Bonnie starts to hug Ron back.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie,all's forgiven okay"Even though Bonnie hears Ron forgive her she was still overrun by guilt.

"I'm sorry for not being there after everything, You were my Best Friend and you still are to me, but please just tell me what happened to you ?" Bonnie looks at Ron her face marked with a pleading look.

Ron knew that if he told the truth to Bonnie,she would hate him. Because what normal person wouldn't, he was trained to become a killer,an assassin, a person of steel and shadows.With his hand soaked with so much blood that it would fill a lake. Considering what to say to her was easy his training involved manipulation and that meant he could lie to his whims content.

"After the accident i was in the hospital for awhile, they searched for my family member and contacted them to tell to them what happened. After that the government agent told me that none of my family members were willingly able to adopt me so i was sent to few foster homes here and there"Just hearing him tell how even his own flesh and blood didn't want him near made Bonnie feel even worse.

"After that i was just wandering you know. Moving from different foster homes and districts pretty much became part of my life for awhile"So how to put this.

"I was then offered a place in a Academy far from the country. Since i didn't have much to lose i accepted and went there to study for four years. Last year was pretty much just me settling my life so that i could come back to Middleton"hearing how Ron's life was made Bonnie think for abit when something clicked.

"Wait you didn't went to school last year ? Why?"Ron starts to realize that he gave way to much info and has to make more stuff up so that she could believe him.

"Well actually its a private academy and i finished thier curriculum pretty early, After that i emancipated myself and started to earn money through different means"

"So that means that you could leave high school already?"Ron sheepishly starts to rub the back of his neck.

"Je Je Je actually i still have to go through high school since the Academy isn't actually well known here i have to go through highschool so that i won't be lacking any sort of important things"Her curiosity peaked Bonnie was going to ask something else,until she was Interuppted by the bell.

"Well Bonnie i think it's time to leave and got to class don't you think"

Bonnie looks at Ron seriously "Really Ron i see you for the first time in five years and you want to just leave me".

"Sigh Come on Bonnie let's talk about it later okay?" Letting go of him,Bonnie cross her arms under her chest whilwhile huffing in annoyance.

Knowing that an angry Bonnie is someone you don't want to deal with he does what a normal person would have done.

"Okay Bonnie how about this you wanna do something after school. You know to catch up"

"Oh Ronnie you asking me out in a date aren't you? And in the Bathroom nonetheless " Looking at her with a deadpan look Ron's eyebrow start to twitch.

"Bonnie you know what i mean,besides your the one in the males bathroom and hugging me what would people think about that?" Bonnie puts a finger on her chin and start to pout while humming a small tune.

"Hmmm Nope don't care as long as its you Ron Ron"

"Sigh Fine then give me your number and lets see each other later okay"

While Ron started to leave after getting Bonnie's number. Bonnie started to clean the mascara that dirtied her cheeks, and leaves as well.

One of the stall door unlocked and a wide eye jock came out of the stall while looking at the door. "Holy Shit wait till Brick gets a hold of this ".

Xxxxx

After the final class of the day the twins start to leave the room and are in a active conversation... wanna hear ?

"Sis we gotta do something about this and you know it"Kim looks at Evelyn with a confused expression.

"Do something about what Evy"

Grabbing her sisters by the shoulder she starts to shake her erratically while a look of disbelief wa etched on her face.

"What do you mean with that Kim or you just forgot what happened today"

"What happened today"she knew what happened today she just couldn't accept the fact that Ron's back.

"Ron's back after all this time, our best friend and the one person that could pretty much be a brother to us except the tweebs and he's back. Don't you want to do something about it"

"Sigh Of course i do Evy but i don't know what to do. What if he doesn't want to see us anymore, what if he hates us?"Kim replied with a low and sad tone.

Evelyn hearing Kim's anwser ponders as well and calms down abit.

"Well...maybe but that still doesn't mean that we should ignore him or stalk him from the distance"Kim looks at her sister and says

"Well Evy if you have any idea as of how we can talk to Ron without making it awkward. I would like to hear please." The usually talkative twin decided to shut up since she didn't know how to solve this problem of theirs.

Go to the schools parking lot Kim sees something that makes her stop and grab her sister arm forcefully. Almost Falling to the floor Evelyn composes her footing while glaring at her sister.

"Kim what was that i could have fell you know"looking at her sister pointing at somewhere she looks and her eyes start to widen while looking at two people.

There besides a white two seat convertible was Ron and Bonnie talking to each other with Ron having a small smile on his face and Bonnie was giggling abit. They stop and hug each other and go there seperate ways with Ron walking away from the parking lot and Bonnie going in her car.

Realising what must be done Kim and Evelyn look at each other and nod there heads. Years of being together they could easily read thier thoughts. They both had to speak with Bonnie as of right now.

Xxxx

I still can't believe that Ron's back and okay and the best thing of all they were going to go out later. Sure many people would be against this. The new kid and the Queen of Middleton High going out together in Public.

Well those people could go fuck themselves with their own tongue for all i care. I can go with who i want and whenever i want and no-one will tell me otherwise,even if its just to hang out.

After all he is mine forever... he promised.

FlashBack

At the Stoppables backyard there was a nice and quaint treehouse with paintings and decorations littering the outside of the house while in the inside there were several poofs and toys sitting down on them while an 8 year old brunnete was currently infront of a stove with a few plastic dishes.

Turning around she looks through out the house and doesn't see her husband. Her face was disturbed by a cute pout.

"Ronnie are you done yet dear, hurry up so we can eat with the kids"

Climbing up the treehouse stairs Ron was entering with a smile on his face.

"I'm here Bon Bon, you don't have to yell anymore"

Running up to him Bonnie hugs him while giving a peck to his cheek. Ron was wearing black shorts with a red t-shirt and a pair of converse. Bonnie was wearing a white skirt a white blouse and a pair of white dress shoes.

"So what you made for lunch honey"

Smiling at Ron she takes out several plates with pasta and meatballs and puts them in the table.

"Wow this look de-lish you made this yourself Bon Bon?"

"Of course Ronnie as your wife I'm the only one who should cook for you " Chuckling abit Ron sits down and starts to enjoy the food while Bonnie looks at Ron anxiously.

"Um Bonnie is something wrong" Ron looks at how Bonnie pokes at her food not eating it while focusing on Ron and the Toys.

"Ronnie can i ask you something"looking at Bonnie, Ron replys.

"Sure Bon Bon whats on your Mind" sighing a bit Bonnie said

"I'm tired Ronnie of this you know playing and acting like a Family"

"Oh um okay then what do you want to play right now. Hide and Seek,Tag, Yahtzee?" Bonnie smiles at Ron.

"I didn't say i was tired of it Ronnie, I was just thinking that maybe we should become a real family" Ron looks at Bonnie confused.

"Uh Bonnie what do you mean with that " Bonnie grabs a poof and sits down next to him and grabs his hand.

"I think we should get Married Ronnie, dont you think so " Ron's eyes widen while he starts to choke on a meatball he was eating. Bonnie worriedly pats Ron on the back trying to help him.

Finally unclogging the wedge on his throat Ron looks at Bonnie with a bewildered look and says.

"You mean,you want to marry m-me" Bonnie grabs Rons arm and nods happily.

"But Bonnie we can't get married until were 18" hearing this Bonnie thinks for a moment before replying.

"Fine then Ronnie promise me that when were 18 you'll marry me ok" Ron had a shocked look on his face while he was watching Bonnie, seeing how serious she was Ron smiles at her.

"Of Course Bon Bon"

FlashBack End

After that we started to grow up and found different interests. I forgot about that Promise with me becoming a cheerleader and rising up in popularity i started to mature more and tended to ignore him at Times.

But ever since he left i couldn't stop thinking about him. All those times we spent together were always there nagging at me, to go back to him before he's gone.

He left without notice not even a note was left. I was worried, i thought he died with his parents. Finding out he was alive i was happy, so happy he was still breathing.

Then he was gone poof out of here and over there in a second, i was devastated.

For several years i rose my popularity till i was in the top.

It wasn't enough having become the desire of many and the envy of others, there was always something missing. I would spend days thinking about it at first, it wasn't until i went out on my first date that i realised what was wrong.

I missed him, i couldn't stop it. Until he came back. In that moment i felt something grab my insides, it felt like i was missing something him.

Hearing footsteps behind her Bonnie turns around, her mood got alot worse. Huffing in an annoyance she questions them.

"What do you want Kim,fashion tips Trust me even with my help you can't look as good as me" hearing the redhead growl like a dog made her smirk.

"I didn't came here to ask about your shitty fashion tips, i came here ask you about him" hearing the redhead ask about the blonde made her be quiet, why was she asking her.

"I don't know what you mean K, be a little more specific"crossing her arms under her bust she sees Evelyn restrain Kim from actually attacking her.

"As if she's able to" having calmed down her sister she turns towards the brunette and said.

"Look Bonnie we wanted to ask you about Ron, okay. Did he say anything to you, about where was he, about us" Bonnie couldn't help but frown, she knows very well what they want. They want to be back with Ron, her Ron. But she won't let them, oh no she won't.

A small smirk broke her lips while she shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well actually he did ask me something" seeing hope in their eyes made this a whole lot sweeter.

"He asked me out on a date, where going to something later today. Ain't that great ?" she almost burst in laughter after all Kim looked like someone just slapped her and Evelyn actually is in shock.

Laughing she opens her convertibles door and gets inside.

"See you two later, you'll probably be seeing me with Ron tommorow in class"having regained her senses she looks at the retreating car in hate.

"Kim"hearing her sister call her,she looks at her.

"Yeah"

"You think we should do something about it" looking at Evelyn confused she questions her.

"What do you mean"seeing her usually calm and innocent sister give off a smirk that should be in the devil's face gave her the hint.

"Oh"

She herself couldnt help but smirk as well after all, it isn't everyday you crash a party.

XxxX

Having finished talking with Bonnie in the parking walk Ron couldn't help but scowl in annoyance while looking at his phone.

Issac

This fucking bastard has the nerve to call him. All he wanted today was relax and get to know Bonnie again, but no he has to call him now of all days.

With a growl he awnsers the phone.

"What do you want Isaac"

"Hey Ron, how it going on man.Everything's okay i hope."hearing the mercenary ask him stupid questions, he couldn't help but groan.

Ever since Macao he's been a pain in the ass to deal with, the guy was just to psychotic for him. From literally doing some of the craziest stunts to talking too inanimate objects.

"What do you want Issac"hearing him chuckle nervously on the other side made him frown. Isaac was one of the toughest mercenaries out there whatever made him worried was something to look on.

"Do you remember a certain Japanese lord that likes to go around in the shadows doing his own business" hearing the code for Japanese mafia he asks him.

"Which"

"Arekurutta ryu"hearing this Ron couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

"Tell me Isaac how the hell did they manage to find you and why the fuck are they contacting me through you"hearing him chuckle again made him worry.

"Actually they didn't contact me, they sent her to find me and well you know how she is" hearing the lunatic talk about someone that can actually make him talk made his eyes harden.

"Oh hell no"hearing the blondes reply Isaac couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Look Ron I really feel bad for this but you know why they sent her she's one of the few who actually know who you are and well she came to me asking for where you were. So i decided that telling were you are is a better option than losing my testicules" rubbing his forehead with his hand he couldn't help but agree with him.

"Yeah i would've than the same with you" after a few moments of silence he asks Isaac if he knew where she was.

"Sorry Bro don't know where she is, she might be there right now" hearing this Ron couldn't help but growl.

"Well at least you have your suit with ya, if she gets close than you'll know" One of the most useful perks about his suit was that it can recognize anyone in a 2 kilometer radius and also warning him of any dangers or attempts on him.

"Well wish ya luck Ron, bye"

"Talk to you later Isaac"cancelling the call Ron couldn't help but punch the wall next to him in annoyance. He left everyone very clear that he wasn't to be disturbed.

"Hey you" hearing someone behind him he turns around and sees a blonde haired jock wearing the schools football team jacket and jeans. He walking towards him with two guys behind him just as muscled like him.

He couldn't help but groan in annoyance, can't he just have a break ?

"What can i help you with ?" seeing the three of them stand there while clenching their fists made him wonder what's the deal here.

" I heard from a certain someone that you've been touching my girl" ever since one of his pals told him that the new guy and Bonnie were together in the bathroom made him get angry. He told this guy to stay away from her and know he's going to pay.

"So what about it, she can do whatever she wants. So its not your problem"hearing the new guy blow him off just made him get madder.

"The problem is Bonnie is mine and no one else can touch her if it ain't me" hearing the jock talk about Bonnie as if she were some sort of object made Ron feel anger boiling up inside him.

"You shouldn't be talking about her like that, she's her own person and you should respect that" having said his piece Ron looks at Brick and sees the jock readying a punch.

Running up to the new guy he pulls back his arm and throws a punch at Ron's face with the intention of breaking his face.

With a bored look he sees the jock throw a punch towards him,without a second of worry he grabs his fist and turns it with a sickening crack following it.

Before the other two could help the jock he places his hand between the jocks forearm and upper arm. Pushing that area another crack vibrates through the area, it also makes the jocks cries louder.

Having seen enough the two run towards Ron, the latter looking at them with a cold look. Ducking under a punch he throws an uppercut towards the guys chin making him fall to the floor.

Grabbing a leg that was aimed to his mid section he pulls it closer to him and grabs his neck. Hearing the guy plead for him to let go didn't matter to him, a quick jab to his face broke his nose while he smashes his head against the wall.

Turning back towards the weeping jock with a broken arm he sends a quick kick to the back of his head was enough to knock him out.

Passing beside the guy he uppercuted he kicks him by the side of his head effectively silencing his moans.

Going back towards the parking lot Ron couldn't help but snort in annoyance.

"If they open their mouths and start messing with me again, next time ill just have to kill them"

Putting his hands on his pockets he leaves the area while humming a small tune.

After leaving the trio of whimpering jocks Ron goes back to the parking lot and towards his car and sees a small envelope on the windshield. Sceptical of it he points his watch towards his car.

"Scan"a soft blue hue came from the device in his hand it went towards the front of the and to the back all while making a small humming sound. After a few seconds the watch beeped and looks at the analysis given to him.

\- Unkown Object: Small envelope in users vehicle, no dangerous substances or explosives are in it. It is safe to proceed.

Looking at the envelope, Ron couldn't help but wonder who would leave it here.

Grabbing it he sees,nothing no name for sender or receiver or even a reason. Turning it around he sees a small emblem made in red wax with a design of a chain connected to a sickle.

Seeing this he couldnt help but frown in annoyance and let out an exasperated sigh. After all she's finally here and knowing oh she is, she's probably already lurking around the grounds in search for prey for her sick game.

Breaking the wax that holds the letter closed he opens it up and pulls out the note that'll make his day turn sour.

He couldn't help but growl on reading the opening words.

- _To my beloved_

Just reading this made him feel a rage burning inside,waiting to be unleashed.

- _How long has it been since we last played with each other ? 2 years is a lot of time isn't. Before you come and search for me, i was sent to search for you and give you a task that the Jaded Dragon wants for you to complete. Before you try and "hunt" me, you have nothing to worry. I'll be a good girl while i am here, i talk to you in private for details later._

 _With love, your mistress._

Now knowing that nut breaking psycho killer is on his town and probably already playing with victims just made him sigh in annoyance.

"That girl just can't stop with her fetishes for BDSM" oh how he feels sorry for any poor chap that gets trapped in her web.

Getting inside his car he couldn't help but wonder why the fuck people don't get that he's on vacation.

Starting up his car he drives out the schools parking lot, all while thinking about the nut cracker that running around town.

XxxxX

Having seen Ron today surely surprised them, after all ever since Team Possible was formed the twins made Wade search for the freckled blonde for years with no results coming back.

With a sigh Kim takes a bite on the apple shes currently eating all while different plans and strategies were going on her head with ways to observe Ron while he was with Bonnie.

Thinking about the Brunette made Kim growl, the little slut just can't keep her hands to herself and mind her own business after all the shit she's caused in their relationship,she should just leave them alone.

Walking down the stairs Evelyn sees her sister growl and glare at the air in front of her nose. She couldn't help but shake her head in wonder, after all her sister really can't stop thinking about hating Bonnie for some odd reason.

Taking the apple away from her and hearing shout a 'hey' towards her she sits down on the couch next to her and starts munching on it.

Turning to look at her sister she couldn't help but seriously consider on how the hell do people say that they were completely the same.

Sure in appearance wise they were pretty much the same except for different styles of clothes and hair. Not including the fact that her bust was a couple of more centimeters bigger than her sister something that she can't help but tease at.

But the thing is the two of them barely share any interests that aint related to Team Possible or school. Kim was a fanatic towards fashion while she just likes to wear anything that's comfortable with her.

Kim always acting like a hot head preferring to do things her way without thinking on any consequences or problems she might cause.

While she was always cool and collected always thinking things clearly through different angles, taking in account the several factors that can take affect in any moment.

Her sister tended towards more physical activities than mental unlike her and vice versa.

These thing really separate them from each other unlike Jim and Tim.

"So how you want to this long distance watch or undercover close up ?"

"I'm not actually sure, i think that being close to them is the vest option but its Bonnie were talking about she can pretty much see us from miles away with our hair" Hearing Kim mention their hair made her look at her twin with a deadpan look.

"You do know that we can wear wigs, we do wear them almost all the time on our missions"ever since they've gained fame, they had to start hiding their hair due to how bright it was. So Wade made them wigs with nano technology in them that allowed them to change their hair color,length and style for any circumstance that was need.

"Oh yeah we'll use them then, for later then" looking at her phone for a moment Evelyn checks her facebook account all while thinking about a certain blonde.

" _I wonder what happened to him, during these years"_ a sudden urge came to her that made her clench her necklace more specifically a small heart sized locket.

 **A/N**

So who's the mistress,well guess i aint telling ya. So this is done so ill start working on my more popular story **Realizing** which if i start working on it maybe if I'm lucky ill have it done by Sunday or Monday.

If anyone is unsatisfied dont worry by the end of this year ill be merging all my chapter and fix them so that if any new readers come or yall just want to read again, it'll be a lot better.

Read and REVIEW

CIAO


End file.
